A good Jackal
A good Jackal This is a story about a good jackal. I do not plan to make this a love story. Also this is my first story so hope you like it. (These jackals are not pups. These are older generation than in the series so these are cubs and around the same size as Kion) Chapter 1: The jackals have again been causing chaos in the pridelands. Now they were confroting the lion guard. "You jackals are not permitted to be here in the pridelands!" Kion shouted. "You must go back to the Outlands" Kion shouted again. "Never" Reirei replied. They all started to fight and first it looked like the jackals were winning, but then the course suddenly changed and now the guard is winning. Ono arrives to the fight as he had been watching it on the skies. Now that the guard is winning, Kion is about to use the roar. Then he notices that suddenly one of the jackals fell to the ground and started swelling badly. The jackal's body started to tickle very much. She barely could breathe. It was a pretty bad allergic reaction to something, but what? The other jackals howewer didn't notice it. "Fall back, we have lost this one" Reirei said. Then the jackals ran away, but one was left behind. It was the allergic one. The guard did not know what they should do. Help her or leave her. "What are we going to do with this jackal, Kion?" Ono asked. "it is our duty to help animals in need so of course we need to help it" Kion replied. The guard went near her and asked if they are alright. "I... am...allergic to...egret...feathers" the jackal said while suffering. "Ono, could you leave?" Kion asked. "Okay" Ono replied. The jackal had lost her conciousness. The guard waited for the allergic reaction to go away. When it was gone the jackal woke up. "Hey, are you alright" Kion asked the jackal. When the jackal realised that she is in front of the lion guard she suddenly started to run away without saying anything, but then she tripped because of a small stone. She started to roll down a hill and when she got to the bottom she crashed into a big rock and then she heard a cracking noise. Her back legs are broken. She shouted in pain and then everything went black for her. Chapter 2: The jackal woke up in a place she had never been in. She was laying on a couch with her backlegs being wrapped in some leaf binders. She couldn't move them without extreme pain so she was trapped on the couch. She looked around and saw nobody there. "Where am i? How did i get here? When did i get here? Who brought me here? Why did they bring me here?" the jackal said to herself quietly. "You are at my tree young one" Rafiki said. The jackal did not see Rafiki. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Rafiki" Rafiki replied. "The lion guard brought you here" Rafiki said. "They will probably be here soon" Rafiki said. Then Rafiki went quiet. She still didn't see him. She waited for some time and then fell asleep. "Are you really okay Ono? Kion asked when they were headed to Rafiki's. "I am" Ono replied. He had injured his left wing when he was flying. "Rafiki surely can help you Ono" Beshte said. Ono did not answer. They arrived. "Hey Rafiki, Ono needs your help!" Kion said pretty loudly. Rafiki appeared and said "Sshhh". Rafiki pointed at the sleeping jackal. "Oh, well can you help Ono?" Kion asked quietly. "Of course i can, what happened?" Rafiki replied and asked quietly. "He injured his left wing" Kion replied. Rafiki started to treat Ono. Meanwhile the jackal has a nightmare. He sees every memory of her siblings mocking and laughing at her. All the bad memories. She also saw her good memories shattered. Then she suddenly woke up very traumatized. Chapter 3: "Oh you are awake" Kion said to the jackal. "W-where am i?" the jackal asked nervously. "We are at Rafiki's tree" Kion replied. "Why am i here?" she asked. "We brought you here to heal your backlegs" Fuli replied. "But why? Jackals are your enemies." the jackal asked. "Because it is our duty to help animals in need" Kion replied. The jackal was quiet. She just stared at the guard and was quiet. "What's your name?" Kion asked. "I was never given a name because everyone said that i am a mistake." She replied and burst into tears. Kion, Beshte, Ono and fuli felt sympathy, but Bunga didn't trust her. He knew that jackals trick and lie to others to get something usually food. "Hey guys?" Bunga said. "Yeah?" Kion replied. "We should not trust her. This is probably one of Reirei's tricks again." Bunga said. "I trust her" Kion replied. "You know i can hear you?" the jackal said. Everyone was silent. No one knew what to do. The jackal was not sure if they would trust her. She is speaking the truth afterall. She really was hated and never given a name. She wished they would believe her. Chapter 4: To be written Category:Fanfiction